Fiber optic cables are used today for downhole sensing in a wellbore. For example, distributed acoustic sensing (DAS) systems and distributed temperature sensing (DTS) systems use fiber optic cables to measure temperatures and detect acoustic frequency strain signals in the wellbore, respectively.